Red Rose Dearheart
by Aquamonkey
Summary: Wesker and Claire equals disfunctional 101. Rated M for language, violence and sexual encounters.
1. Chapter 1

Red Rose Dearheart

*I don't own any of the characters mentioned*

"Dearheart, it's time to wake up...Claire, come on, the sedative wasn't that strong" Wesker began to growl, Claire was defying his orders again. He knew her breathing was steady and the sedative only worked for 3 hours so she should be awake by now.

*flashback*

*The day before*

Claire had had a brilliant day out with Rebecca and Jill. They had gone clothes shopping, had lunch and went to the movie theater to see a horror film. She began giggling again when she remembered poor Rebecca jumping at a face that suddenly popped up on the screen, her popcorn flying everywhere. "Hey, stop laughing", Rebecca was laughing herself now. Jill was in Dunkin' Donuts and planned to order pizza when she got back home, along with 3 massive bottles of coke. She came out with a 6 pack of caramel cream, chocolate and vanilla donuts. The girls all laughed. "Damn, after today and tonight, I will be jogging for days to burn off all these damn calories". Claire tried to sound annoyed, but it failed due to her laughing again.

The three arrived home half an hour later. Pizzas and coke were ordered. They'd be an hour, so Claire decided to get a bath. She didn't need it, as she showered everyday, but she was so relaxed, she figured a bath would be lovely. Grabbing her favourite red towel, red bathrobe and her favourite rose and jasmine bath soak, she climbed in the bath. She distinctly heard a sound. It sounded like it was on the roof. A bird she figured, relaxing again. It had been 2 years since her and Chris' escape from Rockford Island, so she was still a bit jumpy. "Steve..." As she closed her eyes, she saw the zombies again, crawling, moaning, groaning, with their black eyes. She felt sorry for them, they used to human like she is.

She heard that noise again 20 minutes later. "Wait, that is too heavy to be a bird. It sounds like someone is walking on the roof". She sighed. "Damn, why am I so jumpy?". She got out, dried herself off and got into her robe. She entered her room and saw the window open. "Oh hell no, I did not open that". She grabbed her gun from under her pillow. "You smell delicious dearheart". That voice behind her, oh my god. That voice she knew. "Wesker! What the hell?! You freakin' perverted old creep! Owww". Wesker had pinned he against the wall and had his leather gloved hand around her pale, delicate throat. God he must get off on this, this is the second time he has tried to strangle me. "Be quiet dearheart, we wouldn't want Jill and Rebecca hearing me make you scream now would we?" He smirked. "Ew no, no! Please just get off me. Sorry for what I said ok?" Claire was desperate now. She hated anyone seeing that side of her but he knew exactly how to get her into that state. He let go and Claire clutched her throat. "Sorry, really Wesker. I just freaked out. It's not every day you meet the man that bitch-slapped you 50 yards across a floor and then almost crushes your shoulder you know? That kinda hurt". She actually laughed at the last part of her speech. He just stood there, stony faced as ever. No surprise there then.

"Erm, what, actually, who do you want?" Stupid question she knew. "Dearheart, don't ask questions you already know the answer too. You of course". He smirked again, she did interest him after all. "Okayyy then. Look, you...you took Steve. He had the last of the T-Veronica virus in him. Why me? I don't have it in me do I?" Genuine worry filled Claire's tone. "No Claire, I wish to have you on my team. You are a smart young woman. You survived on Rockford, you even defied me. No one who does that lives long. But you, you interest me. Join me. No strings attached. Chris will not be hurt, nor your friends, and you will not be unnecessarily hurt or experimented on. You have my word. I shall leave you to think on that decision". "Ok, I will try and process that, oh and Wesker? Shut the window on your way out" She smirked and he smirked back. He then vanished.

Damn he really is a fast prick.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Claire got dressed quickly into a dark purple tank top and black pajama pants and ran downstairs. To the heavenly smell of pizza and the hot delivery guy. She wanted to wink, but Chris would kill her, even if she was 21 now, she would always be his baby sister.

Wesker was still nearby, unable to get Claire's scent from his nose. It had been like that on Rockford too. Even though he hurt her, her smell captivated him. It was like a drug, and he quickly bit his tongue. He didn't do feelings. He'd have his wicked way with her eventually. He didn't care that he was 40 and she 21. His experience with other women served him well.

Jill paid for the pizzas and coke, and to hell with it, Claire winked at him, he grinned, Jill gave her an oh my god you naughty girl look, and Wesker laughed. No way did that man have any chance with Claire. He was pathetic and Wesker considered himself a god. Hold on, was that jealousy in my mind? He violently shook his head and ran to his shiny black BMW. He needed to be back at the lab, working. "Claire, get out of my mind or I will kill you" His threat he knew was unheard by it's intended target but he couldn't care less. He drove away with an evil glint in his eye.

The three munched on their two 14' inch three cheese, pepperoni and ham pizzas. They were good, far too good. Claire realised why some people on a diet cave in and gorge themselves on fatty foods, they taste incredible. Still her morning jog was on her agenda, no matter how much she ate tonight. After 8 pieces she was full, still it was only 8 pm, still plenty of time to let that settle and tuck in to the donuts later. 2 donuts each she calculated, but even if she didn't want them, you could keep them for a day in the fridge so she needn't worry. A strange yet alluring smell invaded her nose as she entered her room to pick up one of her board games. It was him, his smell was everywhere. God he smelt good. "Duhhhhh, what the hell am I thinking. The bastard had to smell amazing didn't he?"

Rebecca and Jill had finished the pizzas off, so another bottle of coke was opened and the three began to play Monopoly. After two hours, Rebecca had the most money and properties and Jill and Claire were in Jail. They laughed. "Shall I cuff both of you felons?" Rebecca grinned, her pixie face lighting up. The women just laughed all night.

It was now 2 am, They all hugged and Rebecca and Jill went home. Claire turned off all the lights, locked the doors, made sure ALL the windows were shut. "No more blond fucker incidents wanted" she growled. "Oh now that wasn't very nice Claire". "Oh fuck! Wesker for god's sake stop it. You are like a cat, I can't hear or see you come in here". She grabbed a huge steak knife pointing it at his chest. "Claire, that will not kill me, it will just annoy me, and you know what annoying me gets you. Pain dearheart. And I dislike making you hurt". His monotone voice purred down her ear and she kind of liked it. She shook her head. "Ok, fine. I'll put the knife away and go to bed unless of course you want to watch me sleep. In that case the knife stays with me". He laughed then bent down to her little ear. "Who says I haven't already been watching you sleep dearheart?". He knew that frightened her as she tensed. He loved scaring her, seeing if she would retreat into his arms. He wouldn't take advantage of her in that state though, he wasn't like that. He would wait until she was fully aware of him, body and mind. She looked at him, lent up to his cheek and nuzzled him. "Well then Wesker, are you leaving? Shut the door behind you". She purred at him, playing his own card against him. He smiled. "Clever young woman aren't you. Hmmm. Goodnight Claire, do consider my offer". He dipped his head and left. "Goodnight dickhead" she whispered.

She locked the back door again. She got in bed and sighed. Who the hell was he, messing with her head, smelling so good. Oh god, his voice, she didn't realise it until now, but she melted at his voice. It was like liquid chocolate, amazing but potentially dangerous if you have too much. Oh no, please no. Her stomach fluttered and her heartbeat quickened.

"I think I like that blond son of a bitch".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Claire awoke at 10 am, not too bad she thought. She went into her on-suite bathroom and washed her face and got dressed. The tank top she had on last night was still clean, only worn once, so she threw that on and a pair of light blue denim shorts, with sliver spikes down one leg. She was staying in most of today, so no need to dress up. Her hair was thrown up into a messy ponytail.

She headed downstairs for some breakfast. She opted for healthy Special K cereal with low fat semi-skimmed milk. She needed that after last nights fast food option. She let that settle, then got into her jog outfit. A red tank top, a white, waist cut top over that and light grey jogging pants. She then stretched, bent backwards, into a crab, she flipped up from that. She then went outside and jogged for two hours. She jogged all around the city and the forest. She returned home, sweat dripping from her forehead. She threw off her clothes and put them in the washer. Very thankful she was as she hadn't opened her curtains. Otherwise the neighbors would be seeing a lot more of Claire. Running upstairs, she grabbed two fresh towels, her apple shampoo and vanilla shower gel.

After an hour long shower (she lived on her own so no one to moan about her taking ages) she got out and grabbed the two towels. One was put around her hair, the other around her body. She could have sworn she saw a black shape whizzing across the bathroom window. She blinked and it was gone. Then she heard someone behind the bathroom door. She had no weapon, only a towel on and she knew exactly who it was. "Wesker, what is it? What did I say last night about you being a pervert? And don't strangle me, as it looks as if it is true now". He laughed and sniffed, he couldn't see her but her smell was far too much. He could barely breathe (not that he needed too really, being dead and all. The Tyrant in the Arklay Mansion saw to that). His head swam, hell he needed to get away from her, but he couldn't resist. "Dearheart I am not perverted. If I wanted to see you naked I could have forced the door off it's hinges". She scoffed at his reply. "Alright, but er, my clothes are in my bedroom and I can't get them without walking past you. Could you get them for me?" "What was that Claire? I heard no please there". His smirk came back. "Ugh. Wesker, could you get my clothes from the bed, please? Then I'll open the door a bit and you can pass them to me". What an opportunity, he smirked. He picked up her clothes, they still smelt of her bath the previous night. She peeked around the door and he handed her her clothes, looking away, just in case anything was showing. "Thank you". She smiled and shut the door, got dry and put the towel in the wash basket. She went to put her clothes on when, shit, I have no bra or panties. Now this is embarrassing. "Wesker, I need some underwear. Top drawer, please?" She flushed. "I wondered that dearheart". He headed to her drawer and picked out a black (big surprise there) bra and matching lace panties. She has good taste he mused. "Here Claire". She opened the door a bit and took them. "Thanks again". She grinned at his choice, slipping them on. She blushed. He know knew her bra, underwear and her clothes size.

She put on the clothes and slipped out of the bathroom to his amused face. "Thank you again. Never knew men could be even a little bit nice anymore". "That's because men nowadays don't know what they have until it's gone dearheart". He replied. "I thought about what you asked of me, yes, I will go with you. As long as you keep your promise, I will go with you. I will tell Chris and the others that I am going on holiday, after all, I was planning that and they all knew it, so it wouldn't surprise them". He "Cheshire Cat" grinned, pearl white teeth gleaming, it freaked her out slightly.

After 3 hours everyone that Claire needed to tell about her going away had been told. Of course Chris and Jill saw her off, she just hugged them for ages, got a cab and met Wesker in the Mall. She had four bags of her clothes, make-up, toiletries and towels. They were only small bags. Wesker was surprised, the women he knew had so many huge and heavy bags they would complain and ask him to carry them. He led her outside to his car, and Claire admired it. It was stunning. She suddenly became dizzy, dropped her bags and fainted. "Claire?" Wesker's voice was quiet in her ears as she blacked out. He sounded genuinely concerned for her wellbeing. He checked her pulse, picked her up and put her on the backseat, put her bags in the trunk and pulled a syringe from his silver briefcase. It was only a mild sedative. It would help her to rest easily. It should only work for 3 hours at most.

Wesker drove to his lab. He'd need to run a blood test on her when she woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wesker entered the lab with Claire draped over his right shoulder, her bags on his left arm and his briefcase in his left hand. Claire wasn't heavy, she was very light. He estimated she was about 120 pounds, which for her height, 5 ft 4, was a bit thin.

He placed her bags down in the bedroom which would be hers. And then he placed her on the king-size bed. "Dearheart, it's time to wake up...Claire, come on, the sedative wasn't that strong". Wesker began to growl, Claire was defying his orders again. He knew her breathing was steady and the sedative only worked for 3 hours so she should be awake now.

She awoke groggily. "Ugh". She looked up at the stone body and face of the Tyrant looking down at her. "Sleep well dearheart? You passed out after we left the Mall. And no, you are not on a bed for the reason you are thinking of, so calm down. I need to take a blood test. I know I said no tests but I need to know why you passed out. If you wish to go back home now or later, I will not stop you". To his surprise she just nodded. "Ok, you can do the test and no, I don't want to go home." She regained her composure and stretched a bit. Wesker left and came back with a lab coat on and latex gloves. He brought a needle, syringe, an alcohol wipe and cotton wool ball too. She winced slightly at the needle going in. After he was done he gave her the cotton wool ball to hold on her arm. She sat up and he got her a cup of tea with more sugar in then she would have liked, but it would give her some energy.

Wesker analysed the blood, and found she was anemic. Her iron levels were very low. He had iron tablets there but he needed to determine the correct dose to give her. Too much and she could get very ill, too little and she could keep passing out. He decided to start her on 10 mg.

He told her of her anemia and gave her an iron tablet, which she took with her tea. He left her to rest but the Redfield stubbornness kicked in and she got up a few hours later. She found him working at his desk. He looked up and noticed her hair was down. It shone in the sunlight from his window. Auburn with bronze strands. He silently marveled at it's beauty, at her beauty. The sun illumated her pale skin. She looked like an angel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Claire left Wesker's office in a daze. They were inches from each, she was inches away from a murderer, so why wasn't she scared? And more importantly, why did she like him being that close all of a sudden?

At 6 pm, Claire's stomach began to rumble. She walked into the hallway, had a look around and ended up downstairs and in the kitchen. This place wasn't just a lab, it was a house. She laughed, she was officially living with her brother's ex boss. "Chris would kill me if he knew. Hm, I'd better not mention him. Don't want to get flung across a room. Not really in the mood for that". She laughed darkly but then became sad. She disliked thinking about what happened on Rockford, and in Antarctica. Steve...he said he loved her. He'd only known her a few days but he...he made her cry. "Oh Steve". She choked back a sob. "Wesker? Are you in?". She heard the shower running so she knew he was, but she knew better then to disturb him.

She searched around for things to eat, although she wasn't sure if Wesker even needed to eat. Her stomach groaned loudly. She looked at it. "Alright, you've made your point". She heard the shower turn off, so she sat on a stool and twiddled her thumbs. A few minutes later Wesker was coming down the stairs. She then noticed that actually, for a 40 year old guy, he was pretty hot. Ahh no brain, nooo, she shook her head of that thought. "I guessed you'd be hungry by now dearheart. As you most likely saw, I do not need to eat very often. But you do. So, do you want me to drive you into town and we can pick up a few things? Or shall it be take-out? "Erm, if I eat anymore take-out, I'll need to do sit-ups for a month to work it off". She giggled. "Yes, because you are very fat". He replied sarcastically. "Well, let's do both. I got my holiday pay today, so it's not like I can only do one or the other". Claire's stomach embarrassed her again, and she blushed. "Right, let's go then". They both grabbed their jackets and headed out the door.

Claire first went to get some fruit and vegetables. She grabbed some apples, grapes, strawberries and already prepared pineapple pieces (she really loved those). She then picked up potatoes, broccoli, spinach, corn, and lettuce. Wesker was impressed, she certainly ate healthily, and she worked out. But then she came across the goodies aisle aka sweets, chocolate and crisps aisle. She bypassed that, not wanting him to think she was a fat person. He grabbed her arm, gently though. "Dearheart, you can go in that aisle you know. I'm pretty sure you'll find a way to work off those calories anyway". He smirked and purred down her ear. She practically melted into the floor and quickly headed down the aisle to get away from him and breathe.

She did grab some chips, muffins and some biscuits. She also got some rice, pasta, salad, bread, soups, cheese, milk, teabags, some ready meals, coffee, bacon, ham and chicken. And that was her done. "Right, sorry for just whizzing around the shop like that. What do you need Wesker?". "Oh nothing Claire". He was far too busy smirking at her flustered face and her biting her lip. God, why did he do that to her, and why the hell did she kinda like it?

She paid for her things and they went to a Chinese take-away. She got chips and egg fried rice, which was one of her weaknesses. He got chicken stir-fry and boiled rice. Figures she thought, there's no way you have a body like his and eat a lot of fried stuff. Oh god, not again, ok Claire, think of him as a creepy man who is a creep and horrid and, and...she couldn't think straight around him anymore.

They arrived back at his at 7.30pm. She put all her things away decided to go to her room and eat in silence. What was he playing at? Messing with her head, messing with her feelings, and worst of all, messing with her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After she finished her food, she went to put the packaging in the bin, when she saw Wesker reading. She ignored him and opened the fridge to grab her pineapple pieces, which already had a fork so she was ready to go. Her heart began to flutter again. She lent over the kitchen worktop a bit and he noticed that and came behind her, much to her silent protesting. "Dearheart, are you feeling ok? You look a bit pale". "I'm fine, just maybe my iron levels are low again, it was a while ago when I took the tablet", she lied. He saw straight through her lie, but didn't question her. "Ok, well if you feel any worse within an hour or so, tell me and I will let you have another tablet". "Thanks". She smiled but inside she was in turmoil. She had had this feeling before with someone else, and she knew exactly what it was.

She was falling for the Devil.

No, he has to be using me. He knows that would deeply hurt Chris if he tried it on with her. He would end up getting himself killed. Her head started to hurt. Wesker was still behind her, and although he couldn't get into her mind to know what she was thinking, he knew she was unhappy. There was that part of him again, that cared. When did he acquire that part? Since when did he care about anyone other than himself? What was she doing to him? It was clearly an unconscious part of them that craved love. Love? What the fuck is my brain doing? Love is pathetic. He turned away from her and sat back down. She picked up her pineapple tray and began to walk away, when she suddenly asked, with no idea why she did..."Wesker, why do you call me dearheart?" She regretted saying that immediately. Please don't throw me against a wall, please. She winced, but he never did. He did sit nearer her though. "I call you that because I care". And with that he went upstairs, leaving a shocked Claire.

She stayed downstairs for a while, then decided she would leave in a few days, finish off the food, no point in wasting it. She would tell him tomorrow. She was terrified now. He cared. How long had he cared? He'd known her for two years. She began to cry. Is he doing this to hurt Chris? He knows if he has me then Chris will come after him. Chris is all I have. Please Wesker, I know you hate him, but don't use me to hurt him. That is just low, far too low...

The next day, she had barely slept, 2-3 hours at best she estimated. Wesker was working so she managed to slip downstairs without him noticing her terrible appearance. She grabbed some bread and butter and made some toast. She then made a cup of coffee. Damn, I forget to get some sugar. She put the bread away and found some a unopened pack of sugar. Wesker must have gone back out and got some. That cheered her up a bit. She went back upstairs and put on a black short sleeved top and dark blue skinny jeans. She decided to wait until Wesker was back for a few hours before telling him she wanted to leave, just to be safe in case he had had a bad day.

He got back home 2 hours later to find Claire on the couch, watching TV. She ended up watching an animal programme, so she was happy about that. Daytime TV certainly sucked in her opinion. "Hey". "Hello Claire, something's on your mind. Tell me, if you want to of course". Damn, is he a mind reader now? "I want to leave in a few days, go back home. Of course I'll finish the food off first". She became solemn. "Not a problem. It's Tuesday today, so say Friday? I will take you to the city then. Is that ok?" His voice the usual monotonous drone, well in her opinion. She wasn't expecting that answer. She thought he would say, 'are you leaving because I said I cared and that scared you?' But he avoided that. She knew that was the obvious answer and he was anything but obvious. "That would be great. Thanks". She feigned a happy smile. "Good. Now please excuse me Claire, I have some more work to do". She felt hurt, he'd stopped calling her dearheart. Then again, she had pretty much just rebuffed him so she couldn't blame him for not calling her that.

She got bored of the TV, so went upstairs, got changed into her jog outfit, and quietly called in to see Wesker. "Wesker, I'm going out for a jog. I shouldn't be too long". "Ok Claire, be careful". His mind was clearly on his work. She nodded and ran downstairs, grabbed the door key and her jacket and went for her jog. She got to the park a few miles from the house and burst out crying. She was so upset. She couldn't work Wesker out. Did he just want her for sex, or did he genuinely care? Did he really need her or did he just want her? She knew if he just wanted sex, he could have any woman he wanted. He is far too confusing, stress aggravating, hell even stress relieving at times. He pushed buttons Claire didn't even know she had. She closed her eyes, focused her mind on him and leaving. She knew if her heart was in leaving, then she could walk away. But if her heart was with him, then she would stay. And her heart answered her mind, she wanted to stay, needed too. She loved him, even for those two years she couldn't get him out of her mind. She just attributed it to him hurting her so it was her mind reacting to her hate. But no. She cared, she was dumb but she cared.

He could have any woman he wants in the world, I am not a model, not stunning to look at, I don't turn men's heads, I don't have my chest hanging out of my clothes, or my ass in tight jeans or a skirt. Hell I barely wear dresses or makeup. Why the hell does he care for me?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She got back to the house an hour later, hands in her jog pant pockets, looking at the floor. She looked like a guilty child. She was terrified of telling him that she cared. She prowled upstairs like a cat, as quiet as she could go. But he heard. He has super hearing too, fuck. "Claire? What is it?" He was now facing her on his swivel chair. She fought around in her brain for some courage. "I've decided I am not leaving. Sorry for changing my mind. Something has come up" Phew, she got that out fairly well. "Yes? And what is that?" Came his smooth, liquid chocolate reply. He knew when to turn that part of his charm on. "Someone came up I should say. You. I'm sorry for dismissing you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for the past 2 years, but I thought it was because I hated you. I couldn't see it from another perspective. But now I do. Wesker, I really do care for you. I am terrified of you, not of you hurting me but of you in general. You just come across as someone to hate, never care for. Someone to avoid, someone to be scared of. But I care. I am sorry for ever doubting you". And with that speech, she waved and turned away. But he took her arm again softly. "Claire, my dearheart, are you sure you want to stay? You need to be 100% on this". He wanted to hold her, but he didn't push his luck. He then took off his sunglasses and she saw those fresh blood coloured eyes. She looked deep into them, no fear presented itself in her sapphire eyes. "Yes, I am sure" And with that, she put her arms slowly around him, tentatively, and he returned her gesture. They just held each other for what seemed like forever. "My dearheart". There was no malice, anger, or lie in his voice. She moved onto her tiptoes (as he was quite a bit taller than her) and kissed his cheek. He smiled at that and bent his head down to nuzzle and kiss her cheek. She knew he could feel her heart pounding but she couldn't give a damn.

That evening Claire offered to make them a meal, if Wesker was hungry of course. He wasn't but he obliged. "How about Greek style pasta, side salad optional?" She laughed a bit at the last part. She then realised that he was standing beside her, sleeves rolled up and with a black apron across his waist. She smiled, he looked good, like he always did. "Ok, you can help, not that you need you need my permission". They both got all the ingredients needed, knives, and food preparation wooden boards. She tilted her head at him, now she only did that when she was very interested in someone. She caught herself doing that and cursed in her head. I look like such a predictable woman right now.

After half an hour, the food was ready. The entire kitchen and living room smelt incredible. To her it smelt delicious, plus she could also smell his aftershave, so it was bliss for her. For him, it was torture. All he could smell was her. He had learned to pick out certain smells and only focus on one, hers. She smelt like flowers, roses in a meadow, sweet and fresh. He mentally kicked himself into sitting down and eating. Both ate in silence, but as soon as it was finished and everything was washed up Claire spoke. "A job well done I think". She grinned, she wasn't the best cook but she got by just fine. He grinned back but his pager rang. Claire swore she heard him growl. It was Ada Wong, telling him of a new virus breakthrough. He was happy at that but angry at her timing. Claire tilted her head again, still trying to work out the man in black.

Her phone rang, for the first time in days, it rang. And it was Chris. Wesker knew anyway, and her look to him gave it away too. He nodded so she answered.

"Hey monkey brains! Hehe."

"Love you too Clairebear. How are you, enjoying yourself?" Chris laughed at her insult.

"I am great and loving it. Everything is peachy, did I really just use that word? Haha". Wesker thought, her ass is peachy more like, and he smirked. Claire was blissfully unaware of that though.

"So, ahem, met any guys then?".

"Chris! Erm, *coughs* yes".

"Oh really then. Give me his address so I can punch him if need be". Chris laughed again.

"Chris, it's fine, honestly. You know me, a guy could never annoy me, or I'd hit him, hard".

"Well sis, I am glad you are ok, but I need to get back to work".

"Working out you mean? Haha, planning on getting Sylvester Stallone muscles eh? Haha".

"Hehe, something like that. Right I am off. Glad you are doing well. Have fun, and please do things safely ok?"

"Oh my god Chris! Hahahahaha. If I do then I will, promise. Take care and say hi to Jill and Rebecca and everyone else haha. Love ya bro, bye!".

"I will, love you too sis, seeya". She hung up. "Well, erm, that was awkward to say the least". Wesker just laughed and so did she.

She then grabbed a muffin, chocolate chip to be precise. Wesker suddenly bare-handed picked it up. "Oh, ok, I'll grab another one". "Claire, stop. May I feed you?" Huh? She thought either 1. Bonding thing, or 2. He's trying to get in my knickers using a muffin. She went with the first idea. "Sure". He took bits off it and fed it to her. This was actually nice, bonding over a muffin. Oh god, what if he leans in to kiss me, and I panic and slap him, or I join and and it goes too far and ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. Can't think straight again. "Breathe dearheart, I do not want you passing out on me again", he laughed a bit. She laughed too and got a giant bit of the top of the cake and put it by his mouth and leaned in so they could both eat it. And sure enough, by the middle of that piece they were kissing. Only a bit, not eating each others tongues which she appreciated. The kiss was odd at first, but most first kisses are, you are getting used to the feel of the other person's mouth. But after a few minutes she was content, he was too and he lay down on the couch with her head on his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After a while Claire moved up to kiss a now asleep Wesker's cheek. She got up, grabbed a blanket from a cupboard and put it over him. She doubted he was cold but she wanted to let him know that she cared if he was or not.

She then moved to the stairs only for Wesker to be behind her, putting is hands on her waist and picking her up like she weighed nothing. He put her against the wall the banister resided. She was tentative at first, but then threw caution to the wind and wrapped her legs around his waist. If she got any hotter she would melt. "Dearheart." He purred in her ear before biting her earlobe, that made even hotter. He moved to her neck and kissed that fiercely. She began to purr and growl down his ear, which he loved. To him, having her making noise due to pleasuring her was the best thing, hell, in the world. He put a free hand up her top and easily unhooked her bra, sliding his hand around and under a cup and stroking her firmly but gently. She moaned at that, and she put her face to his and kissed him, their tongues battling for supremacy. Then he did the one thing that Claire could not take. He bit her throat and she howled, it hurt but it felt incredible too.

She put one hand under his shirt and felt his impeccable six-pack, his rock hard chest turned her on. She scratched down his chest hard, her other hand scratching his back hard too. He put his free hand on her top, put it over her head, ripped off her bra and began to suck on her exposed breasts. She had D's, small D's, but D's nonetheless. He scratched her back and felt her arch it so her groin was rubbing against his. She knew exactly what buttons to press somehow, and ground against him, pulling open the buttons of his shirt. She then went for his weak spot. His neck had always been really sensitive, so when she bit it, and ran a nail down the back of it, that what it. He was straight up the stairs and he threw Claire down on his bed.

He pulled off his shirt, undid his pants, but left them on, so Claire would have to work to get to touch him. He pounced on her like a leopard would it's prey and...

And the she woke up. She was in her bed, alone and panting like she had run a marathon. She'd just had a sex dream about Wesker.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Claire sat up and looked at the clock. It was 4 am. She wasn't getting up yet. That dream, whoa, she was really horny now. Dammit. She ran downstairs to check that Wesker wasn't in, and she checked upstairs. Ok, he isn't in, phew. She went back to bed and did the one thing she knew would get rid of her horny feelings. Masturbate. If you'd have said that word to Claire a few years back, she would have laughed till the cows came home. She hadn't had sex since she was 18, so 3 years ago. So she did masturbate now and again, although she didn't rely on it, or do it everyday. To her, it was a luxury. Not actually going inside though, she had no idea where to go, or what to do in there.

She could orgasm in less than a minute and quietly too, even if it did feel damn good. After that she tried to go back to sleep. That failed so she just lay there and heard the front door open. Wesker was very, very angry. He sounded liked he would tear the house down. She rolled over, kept quiet and sure enough, she heard something being smashed downstairs. Oh no. She wanted to see if he was ok, but she knew better. He was clearly very angry.

She heard him come up the stairs. "Sorry dearheart". He knocked on her door. "You can come in, it's ok". Claire was obviously a bit rattled. "A Cerberus escaped it's confines when a stupid team member of mine forgot to lock the doors and security door properly. It killed him and 6 of my team. I apologise for my actions downstairs". His voice was littered with anger. So Claire just held out her arms and he let her hug him. She smirked a bit behind his back. If he'd have come back a few minutes earlier, he may have caught her being naughty. She was getting tired again now, so he let her lie down, but she nodded so he lay beside her. Arms wrapped around each other, they soon fell asleep. Claire always did find a way of chipping at his emotional/physical walls. A part of him hated that, he wasn't supposed to let that happen. But even the strongest armor will always have a flaw.

The next morning was quiet. Claire sat and hummed Amazing Grace, her Mother used to sing that to her and Chris. Wesker recognised that tune. "Claire?" "Yeah? What's up?" she answered. "Could you sing that? I quite like that song too". He remembered it from years ago and it always seemed to calm him. "Sure, I have always loved it so I know almost all the words. I am not a singer but I'll give it my best shot. I'll sing the first verse".

"Amazing Grace

How sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me

I once was lost but now am found

Was blind but now I see".

She could actually sing, although she didn't think she could. Wesker simply smiled, he really did like that song. He walked over to her, lent against the couch and kissed her. Now she was blushing, no way to hide it either. Well she could put a cushion on her face but he'd notice that. "That was beautiful dearheart, truly". He was genuinely pleased with her. "Thank you". She kept her blush. She winked at him and he left to his office with a dirty thought in his mind.

If her singing is that amazing, I imagine her screaming my name would be equally amazing too. And with that, his evil smirk was back and he shut his office door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Claire decided to go out and do some shopping, specifically clothes shopping. She was hopeless at that. She basically bought stuff that was far too big for her so it is was comfy, or practical things like tank tops and jeans.

She wandered through the mall when she saw Victoria's Secret. Hell she would never go in there. It was like $500 for a basic bra and pantie set. But she had become bolder, Wesker had helped with that. She thought he may have had a hidden agenda. Sod it, I am going in there. If he has an agenda, I may as well look nice, she had been payed again after all. She smirked.

Eventually she had settled on three pairs of bra and pantie sets. One was red (no surprise) with black lace over the cups and straps, with a matching thong. Her inner child laughed at that but her 21 year old self looked at it and though, oh hell yeah. The second pair were berry coloured, a berry lace bra with a bow in the middle with matching lace shorts. The last pair were black, very flattering bra, if she wore that under a tank top, she'd certainly get men staring at her. Well specifically, one man in particular. The briefs were black and see-through.

When she got to paying for them, she realised she was very lucky that she had two jobs that both gave her holiday pay, otherwise she would be flat broke. When she arrived back, the place was empty. So she put her things in her room, cut the tags off and tried them on in her on-suite bathroom. For once she actually thought she looked good. She then took a tablet and got a glass of water. What she hadn't told Wesker was, that she had been on the pill for the last few months. She didn't fancy telling him why though. He was a doctor after all so he'd understand. The only downside was her breasts grew temporarily to an F, which annoyed her as they felt like weights being pulled down constantly. They soon went back to their original size though, much to her back's happiness.

3 hours later, at 7 pm Wesker arrived home. And he actually seemed happy, well he had the same stone expression as he always did but Claire just felt an air of happiness from him. She was making a stir fry, using most of the ingredients she bought a few days back. She almost began to laugh when she thought about her naughty dream, and now her naughty underwear. What the hell had happened to her?

Simple, she had finally grown up, and Wesker would certainly love that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The kettle had just boiled so she offered him a coffee, to which he agreed. It made her feel a bit ill as he had his coffee black with no sugar. She knew that she would vomit if she drank that. She made herself one, with milk and one sugar, then added some pre-cooked chicken to the meal and finished it. Wesker wasn't hungry so she ate all of it. The rest of the day just slipped by unnoticed as nothing happened.

A week later, back laden with new food bags, Claire struggled through the door, only for Wesker to grab the bags and help her. He'd been very busy so couldn't go shopping with her. He put them down and picked her up like a husband would his bride over the threshold. "Dearheart, you have been keeping something from me". He gestured to the table where Claire's pill box was. "Er, yeah. Sorry. I just kinda thought you being a doctor meant you would know why I took them. My er monthly "gift" was making me ill, and in so much pain I would end up vomiting, so I was put on that a few months ago and I am a lot better now. Sorry for not telling you and possibly grossing you out". She pecked his cheek, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her. He wasn't, in fact, her taking that had other advantages as well. He knew every advantage they could have. Being a doctor now made him have evil, dirty thoughts, with a now bemused Claire in his arms and staring at him.

He sat her down on the couch and she asked an odd but he knew it would be asked soon question. "Wesker, what is it like being a tyrant? Are you actually dead?" "I am dearheart. Being a tyrant means my sense of smell is heightened, my hearing is impeccable, my sight like a hawk's. My speed is increased and my strength is almost unbeatable". "Ah, so I am kissing a dead guy, ew, haha. I am going for a shower. See you later". She stood up and went to kiss his cheek but he stood up and put his hands around her face and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and fell under his spell for a few minutes. "Wesker, I have to shower before I smell unclean, I love kissing you but I do need to go". She was almost tomato red now, and he just smiled. "Yes, see you later my rose dearheart". She winked and ran upstairs. He thought to himself, you smell Claire? Your smell is almost overbearing. Why roses? Blood red roses, Claire you drive me insane.

I love you damn it. Albert Wesker was in love. How the tyrant had fallen.

After half an hour, a sore Claire came out of the shower. She had waxed, and it wasn't her favourite thing to do. If she got it wrong even slightly, her skin would look beetroot coloured. She got back under the shower to sooth her skin and heard Wesker pass her room. The only thing not sneaky about him was his giant ass army steel-toe-cap boots. She giggled. Her room was past his office, but her scent was so strong he could barely contain himself. Never had he met a woman who made him almost lose control. And he spotted the underwear bag, of course he did. Now that piqued his interest. Curiosity killed the...he ended up looking anyway.

He found three pairs of matching underwear and almost gasped. My my Claire, you certainly have good taste. He heard the shower go off and part of him wanted to see her in just a towel, but he thought better of it and left. She however had other ideas. "You aren't busy are you?" She questioned him. "Not today no, why dearheart?" "Go downstairs please for a few minutes, then come back up here". He left her room with one thing on his mind.

Was he about to have his way with the fiery, auburn haired beauty?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Claire had decided that she was ready to take it to the next level with Wesker. So she quickly dried her hair, and herself and slipped into the red with black lace bra and matching thong. She also brushed her hair in a way so it fell into loose and sexy waves. She then decided to put a bit of make up on. Blood red lipstick to be precise. She knew that would really get him going. She shut her door then called him upstairs.

*from Wesker's point of view*

He was actually getting pumped for this. Imagining her sprawled out on the bed, no clothes on after he'd done off with them and crying out his name loudly. Kama Sutra anyone? He internally smirked at that. My god, he was looking forward to this. He hoped she could handle it, his strength of ten men versus her petite frame. He could snap her in half if he wasn't careful enough.

Claire as in his imagination lay on the bed sideways, giving him full view. His pager rang, to which he ignored and threw on his office desk and nudged open her ajar door. Nothing was going to disturb this moment. "Come in". Oh my god Claire. Ok, hold back just a little longer, don't want to hurt her accidentally. She looked stunning. Damn red rose, do you have to look so beautiful? He sat on the bed, threw his sunglasses off and his blood coloured eyes bore into her dark blue ones. She crept up his lap and wiggled her ass. She was being his dirty little tiger. He pulled her up and looked her up and down. So elegant, how could she not think she was beautiful. He was so close to losing his self control, but he bit his tongue. No, dearheart can wait to see that.

She began to kiss the bit of his exposed chest, and up his neck. She thought that like in her dream, his neck would be his weakest point. She staved off the urge to scratch it and moved up to his lips. He was becoming her drug and she was doing the exact same thing to him. Their kiss became deep, almost angry as he allowed her to rip off his shirt and trousers. He lay her down and hovered over her small frame, one hand stroking her entirely smooth body. The fact that she was entirely smooth made him wonder about where he couldn't see. He looked up, she nodded and he slipped the same hand over her thong. That made her say mmmm. His hand slipped over her thighs, making her squirm a bit. He proceeded to bite her thigh and she moaned. Her first moan for him was quite good. Then he went back up and began to kiss her as his hand moved to her crotch again. He felt her tense at certain spots, three. He knew exactly what to do.

He began to peel down her thong and she was practically purring at that. "Purr louder for me dearheart". And she purred louder. She could actually purr like a cat, that was a massive turn for him. He got between her legs and started to lick, to her delight, she began to get red hot again and not just were he was. He knew what spots would make her squirm, especially her rosebud. He focused on that with the tip of his tongue and sure enough a few minutes later, she howled and her hips shook. "Oh woahhh, oh hell". A breathless Claire panted. "Don't hold your breath dearheart, breath deeply before and exhale during, it will feel much better. Trust me". And with that he began to lick again. He put the flat part of his tongue under her bud and circled it slowly. And as before she howled only she didn't hold her breath this time, so it felt like heaven between her thighs. He smirked and began again, this time he kissed her and used his finger instead, just above her bud. She was so damn hot, she wondered if he was too.

Again a few minutes later she moaned and remembered to breath properly. Her legs were now like jelly, putty in his hands. She involuntarily put her hand on his crotch and he to her surprise nodded. She thought he'd be like, 'no, I do that, I control that' with his sexy voice that now she thought about it, actually kinda got her off. She waited to slip her hand under his boxers, not wanting to spoil this accidentally. Claire's mind almost did a 360 when she spied what he was carrying. My god, oh my...so there are men like that. She brought her mind back to now and began to stroke him. Underside and then tip she found to be what made the other 2 guys she'd slept with those 3 years ago. She did that with him and kept his eyes on hers. And he growled. Did he just? Don't do that, don't or I swear I will jump you right now you sneaky bastard. Right, so it's like that is it? Oh you'll see Wesker. You'll see just what I can do.

She growled back right down his ear, bit his earlobe and started to rub him up and down with more force, she knew he could handle it. He grabbed her hand and put under his boxers and she continued to rub him, even harder now. Hell he feels damn good. She kept his gaze until he had whipped off her bra, she didn't see that. Damn ninja move. He began to suck one nipple, then the other and they both found out that one was more sensitive then the other, so he focused on that. She was far too hot now. She was craving him, and she could bet from what was doing to her, that he was craving her.

He ripped his boxers off and positioned himself between her legs. Oh hell, oh hell, her brain quipped, OH HELL. Her mind screamed as he had entered her, and she couldn't help but moan until she looked down. He wasn't even half way in yet and she already felt like he was hitting her ribs. Oh this is going to hurt. It did, a lot for a few minutes. Oh did he have to be huge? Couldn't he be average? That would be fine but no. Average just wouldn't have suited him.

He could feel her beginning to open up to him, so he moved a bit deeper, then a bit deeper until he was fully in her. She had never had a g-spot orgasm before, but even with him just going all the way in, she could feel him rub against it. At least now she knew where it was. He moved a bit quicker, and her moans became louder, and louder and louder. So loud and with every move she thought she'd lose her voice. "Moan my name dearheart". He arched her hips up with his so he got maximum penetration in her. "Wesker!" "Good girl. Now let us see how you fair on top". He rolled over and so she was riding cowgirl style. Now they both were howling. She had built up such a steady rhythm that he was completely under her spell. Then he felt her tighten, he knew exactly what that meant.

He flipped her back over and put her in doggy style, he knew that would tip her over the edge and the way this was going, it would tip him over too. She was good, she was bloody good. He spanked her, much to her squeal of delight. Now that kind of pain felt amazing. He did it again, enjoying that she loved it, and he liked doing. He pushed back inside her and she bent down and put her ass up, so he could get all the way in and the deepest he could get. He was spot on, after 20 minutes of his carefully aimed thrusts she began to pant. "Can I moan your actual name, cause the way this is going, I need too". Her delicious moans, that was what he wanted to hear. "Yes dearheart". Her panting became more erratic, inside she became tense. Then her hips felt like they had crumbled as she felt what she assumed to be a g-spot orgasm course through her body and between her legs. She virtually screamed "Albert!" and felt him pull out and begin to lick her clean.

Her head spun, is this what it feels like when guys orgasm? Whoa, phewww, that...feels...incredible. "Breath dearheart, my rose". And with that he put both of her legs on his shoulders and began to pound her. He was too damn pent up, he needed to let go soon. But he held it as her moans were like sweets, he disliked them but he wanted more of hers. "Oh god Albert!" She was in Heaven, with the devil mind. He began to growl at her and his body began to stiffen. She admired his chest and arms, now they are sexy. He threw his head back, pushed in the deepest he could go and he came, hard. His growl subsided and he bent down to kiss Claire, who just smiled at him. He pulled out and got two towels so they could clean up.

No words were needed, they kissed and cuddled until they fell asleep.

The red rose and the black devil.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Claire awoke peacefully for a change, to feel no extra heat. She guessed Wesker had to work. She sighed and got up, only the smell of freshly brewed coffee to invade her nose. She sat down to see Wesker bringing her in some breakfast and a dozen blood red roses. Her mouth became the letter O in astonishment. "Who are you, and what have you done with Wesker?" She laughed. "Well I can always take them away dearheart". He laughed back. "No no, it's, really sweet. Just no one's ever done that. I guess it took me aback. Thank you, er, can I call you Albert?". She was of still tentative about that. "You may". She smiled. "Thank you, truly". She pulled him to her and looked him in the eyes but he seemed to know what she was going to say, and said it first. "Dearheart, I love you". She blushed like crazy. "I love you too Albert". The two cuddled as she ate. "Haven't you got work?" she inquired. "I have 2 days off, and I always do the weekend so 4 days off". "Great". She was very happy right now.

Until her phone rang, it was Chris. She had been away for over 2 weeks now, so he was getting concerned.

"Hey Chris!"

"Hey sis, you ever comin' home? Haha. Everyone wants you back. Welcome back party you know?"

"Erm, not right now. Sorry Chris, I'll be here a while longer".

"Claire, have you met someone? Normally you'd be home after a few days, but almost 3 weeks? I'm starting to think you have met someone and you don't want to come back because of me possibly getting mad".

"Chris...I have met someone and yes I am concerned". She looked at Wesker. God Chris would kill Claire if he knew.

She mouthed to Wesker, "What should I do? I'll go mad if he knew it was you I am with, let alone in love with you". He held her face and mouthed back, "We will go and see him, and Claire, I promise I won't hurt him or bad-mouth him."

"Chris? I am coming home on Monday morning ok, I was just getting my reservations ready to leave then".

"Great, I may plan a party, I may not hehe". Claire laughed at him trying to be mysterious.

"Great. I hope everyone is doing well. And have you finally gotten together with Jill? We all knew you liked her".

"Actually sis, I have, and I love her".

"Awwwwww, Chris! Congrats. Big hugs for you two when I see you then hahaha. I have to go but I'll see you very soon. Take care doofus, bye!".

"Ouch Clairebear, that hurt haha. Alright, you take care too sis, and I promise I won't go mad at this guy ok. Seeya soon, bye!"

He hung up. "Albert, he will go mad. This may just finish him off. I don't think I could do this to him. I love both of you too much to do that. I, hell I'm scared. What if he disowns me? He's the only relative I have left". "Dearheart". He took her hands in his, "It is up to your heart, what you do. Even if Chris does disown you, you will always be his little sister. Always. No one can take that from you. I cannot give you a family, but I can give you love and another home if you want that". "I do want them, of course I do. Is it because you are dead that you can't get me pregnant? If I wanted to be that is". "No, I had Vasectomy about 10 years ago. I never have wanted children, I am sorry Claire". He knew that she wanted a family in the future and he couldn't give her that. "No, it's fine honestly. I am far too young to become a mom anyway in my opinion. Not for at least 4-5 years yet. Besides, doesn't that mean we can do anything and I won't get pregnant?" Her smirk turned evil and his did too.

"Yes it does dearheart, yes it does".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Claire was a little bit stressed after the call, but had agreed to go and see Chris on Monday. It was now 4.45pm and she decided to grab a bath. She had some aromatherapy oils to help calm her down. What she didn't count on was Wesker jumping in with her. He'd calm her down.

As soon as she sat in the hot, soothing water she relaxed. Wesker started massaging her shoulders and back, which relaxed her even more. He was good with his hands, she grinned. She lent back against him and looked up at his face. The window was behind the bath, so his skin virtually glowed. He was so pale and incredibly handsome. His cheek bones looked so sharp you could cut yourself if you touched them. She was transfixed. He did not look 40 at all. She'd have said 27-28. She joked in her head, damn, if the virus does that, I want some. She even began to love his eyes. They were creepy but at the same time captivating. The mansion, she wasn't there. All she was told was that Wesker betrayed everyone and left them to die. She did wonder if he had done that, but she'd never ask.

Wesker noticed her shift in facial expression, she now looked unhappy. He disliked that. She was his love and he wasn't happy with her being upset. He ran a hand up her spine and she moved up to kiss him. They just kissed for a while but the kissing led to more. They needed their drug fix again, and why not, it was a high that was incredible with no bad side effects. Doing it in the bath would be awkward, so they went downstairs. Claire made sure the curtains were shut and he pounced. Nipping at her neck, her spine, her thighs and bending her over the couch. The couch is going to get christened then, she had her menacing, sexy smile on again.

Doing it over the couch made Claire realise something, why the hell haven't I tried this before? It's amazing! He pulled her hair back a bit as he thrust, oh now that was just amazing. She never thought of herself as kinky but she was. He tied her hands behind her back and pulled her hair. This position she knew, would make her orgasm faster than any other, and she was right. It only took 10 minutes for her to be squeezing him so tightly she thought he'd never be able to get free. Her muscles were tight, and that made him happy. He brought her upstairs and bent her over his desk. "Oh, have I been a naughty secretary Sir?". She decided she'd role-play and damn it felt so naughty. "You have Miss Redfield. Trying to get me alone in the stockroom several times. Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson". And with that said, he taught her a lesson. A damn good lesson. She decided that this was her favourite lesson.

The Role-Play Kama Sutra with Mr/Dr Wesker.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Monday had finally arrived, and Claire was terrified. The weekend had been brilliant. She'd actually done some things that couples do with Wesker. They'd been out for long walks, went to the poshest restaurant she had ever seen and had been very happy together. But Chris' house loomed, and she couldn't help but choke. What the hell is Chris going to do? Hell, will Wesker start having a go at him?

Claire braved Chris's front door alone, Wesker waited in the car. She gently knocked and looked through the spy-hole, just so Chris would know it was her. Chris beamed as he looked through the spy-hole, and bear hugged poor Claire who just faked a smile. "Clairebear! I've missed you you little monkey. How was it?". She bravely fought back the tears that wanted to make an appearance. "Missed ya too jarhead haha. It was brilliant. Really needed it. Bloody hell Chris, your arms are almost as wide as my head! Damn haha". He always knew how to cheer her up.

And then he spotted the all too similar black BMW, and he went ghostly pale. "Wesker? Er, I need to sit down". Jill ran down the stairs. "Claire! Hey sweetie! How was your holiday? Chris? What's up, you look sick". He had sat on the edge of the sofa and she put her hand on his forehead. "No fever". She went back to the doorway. "Claire? Hang on, who's that?" Before she craned her neck to look Chris almost shouted at her. "Jill no, no don't. Don't look honey". "OH GOD, WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Jill screamed down Claire's ear. "L...let me explain". "Jill sweetie, just let him in. We can't stop him. He's already proven that". Chris could not believe his eyes, but he knew starting trouble would make Claire dislike him. Still, her explanation had better be a damn good one.

Jill just nodded at Wesker. "You can come in you know. We don't bite". "Are you sure Miss Valentine?" Wesker's voice cool as usual. "You can call me Jill and yes it's fine, right Chris?". He nodded, still visibly shaken. Wesker approached Claire and they both entered the house. "Chris, Jill. I am not here to stay. I just wanted to pick up my things here and leave. I did lie about going on holiday. I have been with Wesker since I left for the Mall three weeks ago. No tests, no me joining Umbrella. He didn't hurt me, I swear. I don't expect you are happy about this. So that is why Wesker came with me. To talk to you both, if you want him too". "Wesker, the mansion I can't forgive you for. Us losing our friends, I can't forgive you for. You leading us like lambs to the slaughter, I can't forgive you for. But this is low. My sister is innocent. What do you gain from her apart from she is younger than you? Is she there just so you can say I have a hot, young piece of ass, and all your 'friends' can praise you, like you love to hear? Wesker, I can't kill you I know, but if you hurt Claire, I will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth. Be sure of that".

"Christopher, I love Claire, truly. Not for gain, not to say those disgusting things about her. Not to hurt her or you. The mansion was a huge mistake. I was locked up in a cell, after myself, Jill and you split up. Spencer also locked up William Birkin in the same cell. He made me watch almost everyone get killed. He told me to bring the team there and test their skills. I never knew he had gone insane and killed everyone in his team, even their families too. So hundreds of zombies, dogs and countless other creatures were in there. I had no idea we'd be ambushed in the forest. All I know was that he truly has gone insane. The Tyrant killed me as Spencer had instructed it too. I am only alive now due to the virus awakening in me. On Rockford, yes I hurt Claire, that was regrettable. I had no reason nor did she provide a reason for my actions. That bastard Alfred decided to hire me to attack the island, then blame Claire as she had broken into one of their labs a few days earlier. Alfred betrayed me, he'd brought me there to kill me, and harvest the viruses for his "beloved" sister. Thankfully she killed him, and almost killed me as you saw. There is a way to kill me Chris".

He gave Chris a needle filled with a smokey white substance. "That will destroy the virus, then my red and white blood cells. It will kill me. Claire has agreed to let you take it. If you want to kill me, then do it now". Claire just nodded. Jill now was white as a sheet. To her, Wesker would always be a murderer. She didn't believe his lies like Claire did. Were they lies? She just didn't know anymore.

Chris looked like a statue. He held in his hand the one thing that would kill his ex boss, his once mentor, the bastard who now had his sister. The goddamned devil. "Claire...do you love him?" "I do Chris, never have I felt like this. I can't forgive him for what he has done, please know that. But that doesn't stop how I feel. I want to be with him". "Chris, I have left Umbrella. What I have seen, they have gone too far. I can no longer condone what has been done. I did try to make my own virus, but it failed. Claire is not a caged lab rat. Know that".

"Ok Claire. As long as you are truly happy, I am happy for you too. Shall I get your things for you?" Chris had managed to regain his composure. "No, it's ok. I will". Her voice almost echoed in the horrid silence that resonated throughout the room. She nodded to Jill, who lent on the kitchen counter to stop herself from passing out in fear. As soon as Claire was out of sight, Chris had grabbed a gun and Jill a knife. "Well then bastard, go to fucking hell you piece of crap". He shot Wesker 10 times, and Jill had stabbed him through his chest. Chris grabbed the needle and was an inch away from Wesker's vein when Claire reappeared. She sobbed, she could not longer trust her own brother, nor the woman that she saw as a big sister.

She just sat and froze on the stairs, her tears streaming down her little face. Chris couldn't do it. Hell he'd just shot Wesker 10 times, and he'd been stabbed. He had proved his point that he didn't and never would trust Wesker. Claire no longer kept silent and her cries were emotionally killing everyone in the room. Wesker just groaned as the bullets came out of his body and the knife was pulled out. The wounds healed rapidly. Chris was stunned, Jill was stunned at her blood-stained hands, Claire was having a breakdown on the stairs, even Wesker was stressed. His dearheart was breaking down and he couldn't get up and hold her. Chris still had his gun pointed directly at his heart.

"Get up Wesker, get the fuck up. Claire, it's him or me". Claire was having a panic attack and couldn't speak through her shaking and being unable to take deep breaths. "Chris stop! Look at her for fuck's sake. She can barely breathe. She is terrified of us, us Chris. Not the man who murdered people. That is wrong Chris and you know it". She dropped the knife and began to shake. "Wesker please get Claire, and call the police. I can't deal with having stabbed a person, even if it was you".

He got up and went to Claire, picking her up and putting her on the bottom stair. She managed to talk, "Chris, you or Wesker? I have already chosen. Albert, if you are ok let us go home. I can no longer trust my brother". "I am fine dearheart, and are you sure? You may not be able to see him ever again". He was very worried now, though of course his face didn't show it. "Yes I am. Let's go. Bye Chris, bye Jill". Claire choked back a huge urge to sob again and left the house, Wesker behind her with the box of her things.

Chris just stood there, still stunned. He dropped his gun, saw Jill now sobbing (and Jill never did that, no matter what happened), he went to her and sat down beside her. He wrapped his strong arms around her slender frame. "Jill, I love you. But if you want to leave because of this, I won't stop you". His voice wavered. "No Chris, I am staying. We need to pull through this together. And I love you too".

They held each other with the same thought in their minds, what the hell have we done?


End file.
